Adorable
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: AU. Y Shang estuvo completamente seguro de que Ping era el hombre mas extraño que había conocido después de haber visto su reacción al abrir sus regalos de Navidad.


**Y simplemente me sorprendí cuando note que no había en español nada de GB así que tenia que hacerlo yo xD...**

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene AU, algo de OoC, shonen-ai posiblrmemte(slash) y genderbender de un personaje.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Una Navidad Mágica" del foro "El valle encantando; donde la magia comienza"**

 **Capítulo único: Como agua y aceite**

Y Shang estuvo completamente seguro de que Ping era el hombre mas extraño que había conocido después de haber visto su reacción al abrir sus regalos de Navidad.

 **O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o**

Shang era un estudiante modelo en la escuela más prestigiosa de China, donde asistían los hijos de políticos, empresarios y gente de dinero. Él era el hijo que cualquier padre desearía; atlético, atento, valiente, estudioso, bien parecido, honorable…

Ping por el otro lado era aquel escuálido chico con gustos extraños, que se esforzaba por no defraudar a su familia, pero fallaba en su intento; carismático y divertido, pero a pesar de eso acababa siendo el blanco de las burlas por sus gustos peculiares.

Porque si: a Ping le encantaban las cosas adorables y, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a meterse con sus gustos, porque Ping tenía dos puños y sabía como usarlos. El chico no necesitaba un "héroe" ni nada parecido, sabía cómo defenderse.

Por eso cuando Shang y él se conocieron a principios del ciclo escolar todos presentían que su relación sería como el agua y el aceite, y exactamente eso paso hasta que una buena tarde quedó comprobado que solo hay un paso del odio al amor, o en este caso a la "amistad".

Pero a Shang le quedo muy claro que esa amistad iba a causarle problemas y dolores de cabeza al ver el gesto de desaprobación en el rostro de su padre y sus " _amigos_ ".

Justo la palabra "dolor de cabeza" se le venía a la mente en ese preciso momento mientras caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de China viendo de soslayo varias vitrinas que exponían ostentosos regalos navideños. Y para que quedara claro el no era avaro, para nada, si era la amabilidad en persona pero… se le hacía un gasto innecesario de dinero invertir tanto para un simple regalo de Navidad.

Él, al igual que la mayoría de la población, no celebraba la Navidad como una fecha religiosa. Era más que nada una fiesta para convivir y tener una buena cena, dar algunos regalos… Regalos... Ese justamente era el problema actual, buscar el regalo perfecto para una persona tan extraña como Ping no era una tarea precisamente fácil. No había querido mencionar el problema a nadie, por vergüenza, y ahora mismo lo estaba pagando con creces.

Bufó mientras entraba a una tienda al azar y comenzaba a ver algunas cosas, ropa, adornos, incluso productos cosméticos, nada. Nada hasta que vió aquello en una repisa apartada, le pareció completamente perfecto cuando notó que estaba en rebaja (que él no es avaro.)

Sin más, lo pago satisfecho.

–¿Para regalo?– pregunto la dependienta, Shang asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose incómodo en ese lugar lleno de féminas. –¡Gracias por su compra! Espero que el regalo le guste a su novia.

Casi se atraganta con la última palabra, pero se hizo el loco y salió de la tienda sintiéndose extrañamente abochornado.

 **O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o**

La cara de Ping Fa era todo un poema. Al abrir el último regalo, aunque lo que le había dado ese estirado de Shang, se había quedado boquiabierto, sin palabras por decir o quejas por reclamar. Pensaba que le regalaría algo usual como un arma, una navaja o algún licor, pero aquello... Superaba cualquier expectativa que hubiese tenido.

–¿Y bien...?– se atrevió a hablar el mayor mientras contenía el aire sin razón aparente. De seguro había sido muy mala idea regalarle aquello. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo cuando la cara del chico se levanto; en sus mejillas había un sutil color rosado y podría asegurar que sus ojos brillaban.

El primer impulso que tuvo Ping fue el de lanzarse a los brazos de Shang y agradecerle mil veces por aquel regalo pero en lugar de eso carraspeo la garganta intentando lucir como el hijo promedio (lo cual nunca se le daba muy bien). –No pensé que fueras de los que regalan peluches.

Shang levanto una ceja dispuesto a contestarle con sarcasmo pero fue incapaz de hacer eso al ver la imagen tan enternecedora que presenciaba; el chico haciendo una especie de mohín en su actuación de "varón que se respeta" mientras tenia a Mushu, el dragón rojo de peluche, abrazado entre las piernas. Para este estudiante modelo, aquella escena era simplemente... Adorable.

Pero sacudió la cabeza poniendo sus pensamientos en claro. –Eres el chico más extraño que he conocido.

–Tú tampoco eres la normalidad en persona.

–Si, tienes razón... ¿Que persona normal decidiría pasar un día feriado en tu casa, adornando, cuando podría estar fuera jugando fútbol? – cuestionó como si lo pensara muy seriamente.

Un golpe en la cabeza fue su única respuesta, Ping ya se había parado del sillón donde había estado abriendo sus regalos y de paso fingir indignación. –¿Vas a querer té, _general_ Shang? – pregunto con burla sin darse cuenta realmente que lo único gracioso era ver a aquel chico que se quedaba junto a Ping quien cocinaba por gusto, tejía por que le apetecía e incluso prefería quedarse en casa a salir al campo.

–Me vere tentado a abusar de su hospitalidad... – contestó Shang aguantando la risa lo mejor que podía. No cabía duda, era un chico extraño...


End file.
